


La Isla Bonita

by Kadorienne



Category: Queen of Swords
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:50:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vid about the love between Tessa, the Queen of Swords, and Marta, her accomplice, servant, and faithful friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Isla Bonita

I've been wanting to do a QoS femslash vid for years.

The early version of this vid is still on youtube, but a much improved version can be viewed on my website:

http://belladonna.org/Songvids/contxt_kadorienne_laislabonita.mov

**Author's Note:**

> Footage from "Queen of Swords". Music by Madonna.


End file.
